


Right now

by LaurelSilver



Series: Victimised [11]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Actually contains main plot, Gang Violence, Gen, HUappreciationmonth, Kidnapping, Murder, Past Child Grooming, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelSilver/pseuds/LaurelSilver
Summary: "Right now, this is who I wanna be."J-Dog, Live Forever.Johnny has a question for the guys.





	Right now

**Author's Note:**

> Names, in alphabetical order;  
> Aron = Deuce  
> Big T = Original character in working process; pimp, child groomer and human trafficker  
> Charlie = Charlie Scene  
> Danny = Danny  
> Dylan = Funny Man  
> Johnny = Johnny 3 Tears  
> Jorel = J-Dog  
> Matty = Da Kurlzz  
> Victim (Bloody Mouth, Pop) = anyone you want it to be. Only requirements are that they have at least some teeth and one forearm. Beyond that they can be anyone you hate. Call it catharsis. Gender doesn't matter, Victim is referred to as 'it'.
> 
> This fic is more world-building than the usual cathartic violence. Because of that, the style's a little different, so lets play a game.  
> The fic is split into six short-ish sections, with Johnny walking to a different guy in each section. The guy is not named until the end of the section, and is referred to as 'he' until then.  
> The game, if you're interested, is to guess which guy Johnny is talking to before you reach the last line of the section.  
> Obviously the game isn't compulsory. But I am interested to know if I'm managing to write the guys distinctively enough.
> 
> Just to be very clear;  
> 1\. I have not done, nor do I have any intention of doing, anything described in this fic. This fic is pure fiction.  
> 2\. I don't think the guys have done, or have any intention of doing, anything described in this fic.  
> 3\. I do not encourage or condone anything described in this fic. This fic is pure fic. Recreating this fic, or anything similar, is illegal and immoral and very fucked up.  
> 4\. You are not obliged to read, finish reading if you start, or comment/kudos if you finish.  
> 5\. Victim having any similarities to anyone real or fictional is unintentional.
> 
> Once again, this is from HUappreciation month, the prompt being 'behind the facade'.
> 
> To re-iterate;  
> This fic contains sexual assault, and discussion of child grooming.

Johnny asked the question as they closed the boot on Victim.

"So where the fuck did all this come from?"

He checked the door had closed. Johnny wasn't convinced he wasn't just avoiding his eye.

"I don't remember," he said.

"That's bullshit."

He groaned. "What you asking for?"

"Curious, I guess." Johnny said.

He rode shotgun, Johnny drove. Victim wailed in the back. "I wanted to know why they did it," he said, "These psychos you read about online. They kidnap and torture and fuck and kill. Dozens of people over decades. Why?"

Johnny stared hard at the road. "And you found out."

"Yeah, man. The fucking power rush. I mean, there's the adrenaline and the creative side and all that bullshit, but the **power**. You decide what happens to them, if they eat, if they sleep, if they **live** . There's nothing like it, man. You don't get that much control anywhere else."

Johnny slowed to turn a corner.

"What about you, man?" Dylan said, "You ain't curious like that."

"No, I ain't."

"So, what?"

"So fucking what."

"Dude."

Johnny turned the radio up, and that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

He sat in Victim's lap, working its front teeth out with a pair of pliers. Johnny leant on the wall behind Victim, sucking on his vape.

"So where the fuck did all this come from?" Johnny asked.

"You talking to me?" he said.

"I ain't talking to Bloody Mouth over here, am I?"

"Nah." He leant back and dropped the tooth in the mug. "We were kids. Big T found us, made it into a competition. Who could be 'the most badass'."

"'We'?"

"Yeah, 'we'. We were thirteen-"

"Oh. ' **We** '."

"Yeah, ' **we** '. Started off with a few thefts. Then it got competitive. Six months later, Big T was having us full-on beat people his crew kidnapped. We hit harder, and harder, and harder, and next thing I knew there were teeth and brains all over concrete and I'd won the competition."

"What ya win?"

He grinned, and his silver grill flashed. "Pussy."

"You were thirteen."

"Fourteen, by then."

"Still!"

"Shut up. You saying you were any better?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I'm not discussing my sex life with you right now."

"Not what I was asking. I wanna know how you started with this shit. You weren't one of Big T's boys."

"No I wasn't. "

"He'd have liked having you round."

"Suppose we'll never know."

"Aggressive motherfucker."

"Don't flirt with me when you're in some fucker else's lap."

Jorel stared at Johnny. He nodded, understanding without having to ask, and let the conversation end there.

* * *

He tucked himself away, still smiling. Victim sobbed, cum dripping from its swollen lip. Johnny sat opposite, feet up, book in his lap, earphones taken out as Victim had been shoved off onto the coffee table.

"So," Johnny said, "Where did all this come from?"

"My balls," he said.

"Fuck off, man, that's not what I mean."

He sighed, and gave Victim a kick. "Porn."

"What?"

"I watched porn. All the time, man. And then all my bookmarked movies got boring. I wasn't getting it up no more."

"So you became a rapist?"

"No, man! The fuck! No, I watched more porn. Freakier porn. Fucking leather, latex, animals, needles, piss - god it was fucking weird."

Johnny grimaced.

"I didn't like it! It was gross! It was fucking **scary**! But I was horny as fuck and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't concentrate, couldn't hardly sleep - I just kept digging. I was desperate."

"So you forced yourself to get off to piss porn?"

"No! I kept digging until I found other stuff. It looked like amateur porn. Kinda was, I guess. And then they started hitting him with a fucking bat. He was yelling and crying and they just kept hitting him. They caved his head in, and she just... carried on riding him."

"Dude, what?"

"It was a snuff film. I didn't realise until it ended. I was watching an amateur snuff film. And I got off to it."

"Dude..."

"I tried to avoid it. But I got desperate again."

"And then the snuff films stopped working too."

"Yeah. Yeah, they did. The only thing left was to do it myself."

Victim sobbed at his feet.

"Shut up," Johnny said, "You'll only get him hard again."

He laughed. "What about you?"

"I don't get off on this shit. It's just you."

"You know that ain't what I'm asking."

Johnny opened his book again.

"You ain't gonna answer, are ya?"

He didn't. Charlie didn't bother asking again.

* * *

He stroked Victim's hair as it cried. Its severed forearm sat in the ice box. Johnny stitched the stump closed, curved needle pulling through the skin with ease.

"So," Johnny said.

"Where did all this come from?" He finished. "Ive been warned."

"I got shit on my mind. Just asking around."

"And not answering."

"Still figuring the answer out."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Hazy memory, man. One day I just started."

He shook his head. "That's bullshit."

Johnny shrugged.

"I saw red," he said, "I was sat in a coffee shop, drawing. And there was these guys outside the window talking real loud about shit they'd stolen. One of them started bragging that he'd robbed a little old woman in her apartment. Jewellery, money, the usual. Then he said he'd locked her in the bathroom and he stomped on her fucking cat."

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah. I looked up the street he was talking about and found the news story. They had a couple of pictures, a police sketch and a neighbour's camera. I thought it was a dumb teenager but it was a grown ass man. Scared the living shit out of this old woman, and he killed the cat."

Johnny knotted the thread off.

"I went out back to him, asked him if he could help me get some shit out my car and into the coffee shop. He came, and I hit him on the head, shoved him in and drove off. Stomped on him until he stopped moving and buried him in the woods."

"Was he dead when you buried him?"

"Definitely not conscious. And definitely dead by now."

Victim whimpered against his chest.

"What about your first?" He said.

Johnny wiped the stump with anti-septic and Victim gave a soft wail.

"Why did you kill your first, George."

"Because they begged me to."

"Why?"

"Because they still could."

Danny stared at Johnny, and let the question drop.

* * *

 He picked up the phone on the fourth attempt to get through and greeted with a pissed off "What?"

"I know what Big T made you do," Johnny said.

He breathed down the phone. Johnny could almost picture him, frozen mid-stride, free hand on his cap.

"Who the fuck is this?" He hissed.

"Johnny. Just Johnny."

"Oh. He told you, huh?"

"I asked."

"What? Why'd you wanna know about that shit. Its in the past."

"Is it?"

He was silent for several seconds. When he spoke again he was hushed, and Johnny had to strain to hear him.

"The fuck are you suggesting here?"

"Nothing. Just asking, I guess. Got shit on my mind."

"You're not thinking of joining an actual gang, are you?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Johnny, don't. They'll fuck you up."

"I am fucked up."

"You don't understand. I get fucking nightmares about him bashing people's skulls in."

"Big T?"

"No. Jorel. Big T didn't get his hands dirty like that. He got kids to do it. He was a sick fucking monster."

"Where is he now? Still grooming?"

He went quiet again. "No. No, we dealt with him."

"Prison?"

"Dead."

"When?"

"Before the band formed."

"How close to forming?"

He groaned.

"I ain't going to the police about this. It ain't just you that'd go down. And it ain't just him."

"What you mean?"

Johnny switched ears. "I mean, I ain't going to the fucking police. How close to the formation?"

"Coupla months."

"So you still did it as an adult."

"Yeh."

"Was that the last time."

Aron hung up. Johnny took that as a no.

* * *

 He noted Victim's temperature down for the sixth time that hour. Johnny watched, cradling his beer.

"I'm so sorry, Pop," he said to Victim, "I don't know how this happened."

Victim cried. The stump on its arm was swollen and bruised, the wound seeping yellow. It had been drooling spittle for almost three hours, phlegm thick and dribbling.

Johnny sighed and put the beer down. "What do we do about it?"

He kissed Victim on the crown. "You're not safe to eat, Pop. You're not safe to be around. I'm so sorry."

Johnny got up, arms out for a hug.

He lifted Victim and handed it to Johnny. Johnny wrapped his arms tight around its neck and squeezed.

Victim choked. Its stumps wriggled and kicked, useless. He held it tight, crying against its cheek. Johnny squeezed tighter, and it rasped.

The wriggles slowed. It didn't have much fight left, starved and beaten and raped into submission.

He pressed a hand to its chest, and nodded. Johnny let go, hoisting Victim down into his arms. He carried it like a bride, humming to it. It's head lolled back, eyes glazed over, chest still, heart unbeating.

Johnny sat back down. "So," he said, "Where did all this come from?"

"I wanted to know what people taste like. I found out. I shared it."

"Why the nicknames?"

"Appreciation."

"You got some fucked up logic, man."

He put Victim down. "Worse than the others?"

"I don't know. Y'all are fucked up in general."

"And you're not?"

"Shut up."

"You can't blame all of it on me."

"I said shut up."

"You've been fucked at least as long as I've known you. I just pushed you to be worse."

"Shut the fuck up."

He rolled his eyes. "You know I'm right."

"I swear to fucking god I will strangle you too."

"Was Doe-Eye your first?"

Johnny glared at him. "Yeah."

"I pushed you real hard, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Okay. Need another beer?"

"I need something a lot stronger than a beer."

"You want some coke?"

"Yeah."

Matty laughed and cracked himself a beer. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few things about background here; Big T is a placeholder character I half-invented a long while ago to add in whenever I needed a gang/mafia/pimp background character. As mentioned, he manipulated teenagers into doing his dirty work, mostly by bribing them with alcohol, drugs, hiring prostitutes for them, etc.  
> Jorel and Aron were a bit of an experiment for Big T, as they came as a pair. He turned his dirty work into a competition, which Jorel eventually 'won' and was rewarded with booze and a prostitute.  
> This had nothing to do with Deuce/Undead split. Big T was dead and his gang disbanded/imprisoned just less than a year before Undead formed.  
> After Big T died, Aron tried to put it all behind him. He managed until he became friends with Gadjet. In this universe Gadjet is a cannibal like Matty, but favours blood over flesh. This cannibalism mutated into an addiction, with withdrawal symptoms similar to an allergic reaction forming on his skin. When Aron found this out, he started to use his skills from his days under Big T to help Gadjet feed.  
> Jorel continued to roll with gangs. He isn't loyal to one particular gang (unless you count the guys), but tortures people from multiple gangs for information that he then sells on to other gangs or the police.  
> I think the rest explained itself. I want to repeat that this is completely fictional, and I don't think that Jorel and Aron were involved with any actual murders, attacks, or hardcore gang crimes. I know Jorel was involved with a gang as a teen, but as far as I know none of the guys have been involved with anything horrific.
> 
> To explain a few things about the last section: Matty held Johnny prisoner for four months a few years back. While Johnny was held prisoner, Matty also kidnapped and held hostage a Victim he nicknamed 'Doe-eye'.  
> After a couple of weeks, while Matty was out, Doe-eye begged Johnny to kill it, and Johnny did. He then tried to lie to Matty and say that Doe-eye just dropped dead and he couldn't do anything about it, but Matty didn't buy it and bribed the truth out of him.  
> "Want some coke?" Is a joke between the pair about the fact that Matty used coke to lure Johnny into the warehouse Matty then kept him in.  
> Again, I want to repeat that this is fictional.  
> I'll leave it up to you to decide if the blood infection Pop caught was an accident or sabotage from Johnny.
> 
> And with this, HUappreciationmonth ends! Go watch some Eurovision recaps. It's not currently anywhere near Eurovision, but Eurovision is great all year around.


End file.
